Where Castles Gleam and Stars Can Sing
by Dearheart
Summary: This used to just be "Aslan You Are"...but now I've turned it into a collection of Narnian fan music, poems and songs I've written. Hope you enjoy them! UP NEXT: "You're Not Safe."
1. Aslan You Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Aslan...He owns me.

* * *

**Aslan, You Are…**

Beautiful  
Your rich mane crowns You in deepest gold  
I see depths of wisdom in Your eyes unfold  
Mercy and grace in Your velvet paws  
Justice and wrath in Your terrible claws

Aslan...You are beautiful, the King Above All High Kings

Mysterious  
There's no way to control You, for You are untamable  
No fitting words to describe You; You are unnamable  
One day You're here, and the next You're gone  
But the joy that You keep in our hearts lives on

Aslan...you are mysterious, the Wondrous Great I AM

Powerful  
The very warmth of Your breath turns stone into flesh  
And melts the winter away  
You leap from the cliffs and jump over walls  
Nothing can stand in Your way  
With one roar, You can shake and shatter a nation  
Or bring down the stars from the sky  
With just one word, You can create a whole world  
Or destroy it with the blink of an eye

Aslan...You are powerful; the Mighty Lion Of Judah

My Savior  
You came to my world and saw the suffering  
So You went and died in my place  
You conquered the grave to bring me hope  
And a promise of Your grace  
I was a traitor who didn't deserve  
The kind of love You showed to me  
But You overcame the Winter-Spell  
So that I could be set free

Aslan...You are my Savior, the Lord of my life  
And the Champion of my Heart

* * *

Poet's Note: Yes, I am a Christian...and darn proud of it, too. Accepting Aslan/Jesus as my Lord, Friend, Heavenly Father and personal Savior was the best thing I ever did; and I will continue to love Him, to serve Him, to be His witness, and His "dear heart" for the rest of my life here on earth. (Almyra and Thalion King's Daughter, you know exactly what I'm talking about!) ;-) Anywayz...hoped you liked it. If you didn't, oh well. You can throw flames at me all you want; I don't care diddly-squat. I am not ashamed of being a "Jesus Freak" and I never will be. Please review! Thanks!  



	2. Worlds Beyond Our Own

**Worlds Beyond Our Own**  
_(Would You Believe?)_

Would you believe me if I told you there's a world beyond our own  
A place of wonderment and magic  
Where there are dragons and enchantments  
Suppose I told you there's a land of walking trees and talking beasts  
And all the sorts of things you'd find in fairy tales  
Would you believe me if I said that things aren't always as they seem  
That any door could be a way  
Into a new and brighter day  
What if I told you I had been there, in that world beyond our own  
Where every day's a new adventure  
And friendship never fails

_Where any boy could be a king, Magnificent and Just  
Where any girl could be a Gentle, Valiant queen  
Where extraordinary things are done by ordinary people  
Where castles gleam, and stars can sing..._

Would you believe me if I told you there are worlds beyond our own  
And a place that's in between them  
I know because I've seen them  
Suppose I told you there's a place where myths and legends come to life  
Where a Lion's song created all good things  
Would you believe me if I said that things aren't always as they seem  
'Round any corner, there could be  
A whole new world for us to see  
What if I said that I'd been somewhere in a world beyond our own  
Where possibilities are endless  
And faith can give you wings

_Where any boy could be a king, Magnificent and Just  
Where any girl could be a Gentle, Valiant queen  
Where extraordinary things are done by ordinary people  
Where castles gleam, and stars can sing..._

Would you believe me if I told you there are worlds beyond our own...

Worlds beyond our own...

* * *

**A/N:** Well…I /thought/ there would only be one poem, but things change I guess. :-) 

Just in case you're curious, this new poem/song has a rather interesting story behind it. A few nights ago I had a dream. I dreamed that I was watching this really, REALLY bad Narnia musical, and they were in the middle of a really, really bad number...when suddenly, this famous composer-person came up and LITTERALLY kicked everyone else off the stage. After doing that, he took up a baton, cued up the orchestra, and started composing/conducting a symphony on the spot. The cool thing was that it wasn't just any symphony...it was like exploring the world of Narnia through music! It went through all the famous places...Lantern Waste, Cair Paravel, the Dancing Lawn, the Lone Islands...it even went through Archenland and Calormene! A whole journey through Narnia...in music. It was flat out AMAZING. I keep wishing I could go back to sleep and dream it all over again. (Seriously...I would do ANYTHING to go see something like that in real life.)

Anyways, this poem/song is from the dream that I had. Almost all the words in the first verse are exactly the way I heard them in my dream. The rest I made up myself, but still...I've never done anything like that before. It was so cool...

So there you go! Hope you enjoyed this new installment! And oh yes…all the poems in this collection, including "Aslan You Are", will now officially be poem/songs. And yes, that means I'm putting all of them to music! Yay!

PS: Reviews are chocolate. And I loooooooove chocolate… ;-)


	3. You're Not Safe

**You're Not Safe**

Her deadly winter spell was nothing compared to this  
This warmth, this gladness, this power I feel flow through me  
When I hear Your name  
All wrongs are righted whenever You're in sight  
Life springs up from the grass and all is made new  
When You shake Your mane

_Your eyes pierce straight into my soul  
You know my heart with just a glance  
I'm glad I'm not the Enemy  
'Cause I'd never stand a chance_

'Cause You're not safe  
There's hellfire in Your claws  
Justice in Your eyes  
Righteous fury inside You, waiting to be unleashed  
I tremble as I stand before You  
I never knew such goodness, such beauty could exist  
But You're not safe

There's a battle raging in me and around me  
My enemies are closing in, and there are none to help  
But when it seems all hope is gone  
I hear Your roar shatter the air, shake the earth  
It fills me with hope; the victory's mine, the battle is Yours  
And I have strength to carry on

_Now I stand still and watch in awe  
As gold collides with white  
And once again, I'm reminded of  
The danger of Your might_

_(When You are for us, who can be against us?)_

'Cause You're not safe  
There's hellfire in Your claws  
Justice in Your eyes  
Righteous fury inside You, waiting to be unleashed  
I tremble as I stand before You  
I never knew such goodness, such beauty could exist  
But You're not safe

You're not safe

YOU'RE NOT SAFE

* * *

**A/N:** (Let's see…"Aslan You Are" was a worship song, "Worlds Beyond Our Own" was orchestral…so I guess it's time I did some rock, lol.) Okay, in case you haven't noticed yet…this song is bit different from what I usually do. I'm generally not much of a "rocker". But I guess I really don't have much of a choice as to what He puts in my head. ;-)

I hope you enjoyed my latest poem/song! Reviews make my world go 'round! (HINT HINT)


End file.
